fanon_smash_brosfandomcom-20200214-history
Mega Man (Super Smash Bros: The New Age)
Mega Man is a playable character in Super Smash Bros. The New Age. He is also the third third-party character to be in the game. Attributies Moveset series. For a tilt, it has incredible power (in fact being stronger than his uncharged up smash), with the sweetspot having as much power as some smash attacks and being able to reliably KO medium-light characters under 90%. It has little starting lag but very much ending lag and little horizontal range. It also pushes Mega Man forward a slight distance; if Mega Man uses the move near a ledge, he will fall off and grab the ledge. |dtiltname=Sliding |dtiltdmg=8% (clean), 5% (late) |dtiltdesc=Mega Man's signature sliding kick attack; he slides approximately four character lengths forward with a kick. Very little startup; the hitbox lasts all the way until the slide is finished, which can hit opponents attempting to roll away. A good surprise move, but only if not overused, and has low knockback. Behaves more closely to the Charge Kick, Charge Man's weapon from Mega Man 5. |dashname=Top Spin |dashdmg=1% (hits 1-7), 3% (hit 8) |dashdesc=Mega Man boosts forwards while spinning, damaging whatever he touches. Good priority. Small noticeable ending lag. Based on Top Man's weapon from Mega Man 3. |fsmashname=Charge Shot |fsmashdmg= |fsmashdesc=Mega Man charges up energy in his Mega Buster, before firing off a bigger and more powerful burst that functions like a Smash Attack. Like regular Mega Buster shots, this shot disappears after traveling a moderate distance. The longer it is charged, the further the resulting shot will go, and its size, damage and knockback also increase significantly when it is fully charged. Based on the Super Mega Buster's Charge Shot from Mega Man 4 onwards. Interestingly, despite dealing electric damage, the Charge Shot has a hitlag multiplier of only 0.3x. |usmashname=Spark Shock |usmashdmg= (hit 1), (hits 2-6), (hit 7) |usmashdesc=Mega Man turns both of his hands into electrodes, creating a powerful multi-hitting surge of electricity above him. Based on Spark Man's weapon from Mega Man 3. |dsmashname=Flame Blast |dsmashdmg= (clean), (mid), (late) |dsmashdesc=Mega Man plants both arm cannons into the ground, causing two vertical flaming pillars to erupt from the ground either side of him which launch the opponent upwards. Great knockback when hit with the first frames of the hitbox, which can KO starting at 60% when fully charged. By far the third strongest down smash in SSB4, with only Lucario at full power and Ganondorf having a stronger down smash. This move has very long endlag. It is based on Flame Man's weapon from Mega Man 6. |nairname=Mega Buster |nairdmg=2% (shot), 2% (Mega Buster) |nairdesc=Behaves identically to Mega Man's neutral attack, except Mega Man fires while jumping or falling in the air. The move's Mega Buster sweetspot has high base knockback. |fairname=Flame Sword |fairdmg=8% (clean), 5% (late) |fairdesc=Mega Man quickly summons a flaming sword to his hand and swings it downwards in front of him. It is based on Sword Man's weapon from Mega Man 8. Can lead into a down tilt at low- to mid-percentages. |bairname=Slash Claw |bairdmg=3% (hit 1), 4% (hit 2), 5% (hit 3) |bairdesc=Mega Man quickly turns around and swings his arm, generating three crescent-shaped energy trails behind him. It is based on Slash Man's weapon from Mega Man 7. Has decent knockback and can surprise opponents when edgeguarding. |uairname=Air Shooter |uairdmg=3% (early hits), 2% (middle hits), 1% (later hits), 2% (latest hits) |uairdesc=Mega Man fires a small tornado straight above him. It travels a fair distance, drawing in opponents who touch the tornado. It is based on Air Man's weapon from Mega Man 2. Can easily Star KO opponents when around mid-high percentages, especially if the opponent tries to jump out of it. |dairname=Hard Knuckle |dairdmg=14% (clean), 12% (late) |dairdesc=Mega Man points his fist straight downwards and fires it downwards as a short-ranged projectile. The fist deals the most damage in the first few frames, but afterwards, it turns into an aerial-only meteor smash. It is based on Hard Man's weapon from Mega Man 3. Megaman can move himself left or right slightly during the first few frames before launching the fist. |grabname=Super Arm |grabdesc=Mega Man grabs his opponent with one hand and lifts them over his head. It is based on Guts Man's weapon from Mega Man. |pummelname= |pummeldmg=3% |pummeldesc=Mega Man squeezes his opponent with his Super Arm. |fthrowname= |fthrowdmg=8% |fthrowdesc=Throws the opponent forward. Low base knockback. |bthrowname= |bthrowdmg=11% |bthrowdesc=Mega Man turns around and throws the opponent behind him. |uthrowname= |uthrowdmg=7% |uthrowdesc=Throws the opponent upward. Can KO opponents at high percentages. |dthrowname= |dthrowdmg=4.5% |dthrowdesc=Throws the opponent downward. The opponent flies straight up after hitting the ground. When done at low percentages, this can combo into many other moves. |floorfname= |floorfdmg=7% |floorfdesc=Sweep kicks in a circle around himself. |floorbname= |floorbdmg=7% |floorbdesc=Does the same sweep kick as his front floor attack, but hits behind Mega Man first instead of his front. |floortname= |floortdmg=5% |floortdesc=Mega Man kicks both feet out while spinning. |edgename= |edgedmg=7% |edgedesc=Mega Man jumps up and performs a kick in a similar fashion as his down tilt. |nsdefname=Metal Blade |nsdefdmg=3% (usage), 5% (as item) |nsdefdesc=A spinning saw blade projectile that can be thrown in one of eight different directions. The blade can be picked up and thrown by players like a regular item. Mega Man cannot throw another Metal Blade until his previous one disappears. The move is based on Metal Man's weapon from Mega Man 2. |nsc1name=Hyper Bomb |nsc1dmg=10% (direct), 8% (splash) |nsc1desc=A bomb that can be thrown in 8 directions and will explode in contact with the ground or an enemy, but it has a form of vertical movement, giving it an arcing motion. Despite the bomb's fuse, it will not explode until it hits something. The move is based on Bomb Man's weapon from Mega Man. |nsc2name=Shadow Blade |nsc2dmg=2% (per hit) |nsc2desc=Throws a shuriken that has a boomerang effect, returning to the same position it was thrown from. It can be still thrown in 8 directions, but does not stick on the ground, has less range, and cannot be picked up either. It is based on Shadow Man's weapon from Mega Man 3. |ssdefname=Crash Bomber |ssdefdmg=1% (loop), 4% (last) |ssdefdesc=Fires a grappling bomb attached to a drill that latches on to any surface or fighter it touches, before exploding a few seconds later. Much like a Gooey Bomb, it can be transferred between players before it detonates. The drill can travel a good distance until it disappears. The move is based on Crash Man's weapon in Mega Man 2. |ssc1name=Ice Slasher |ssc1dmg=4% |ssc1desc=Fires an arrowhead-shaped ice projectile that deals less damage than the Crash Bomber, but can go through multiple enemies and also freeze them on contact, provided that they have sustained a moderate amount of damage beforehand. It is based on Ice Man's weapon from Mega Man. |ssc2name=Danger Wrap |ssc2dmg=3% (loop), 7% (last) |ssc2desc=Fires an explosive wrapped in a bubble that floats upwards in an exponential arc and will explode if it comes into contact with an enemy, or on its own after a few seconds. Whilst harder to use than both the Crash Bomber and Ice Slasher due to its unusual trajectory, it deals more damage and knockback. It is based on Burst Man's weapon from Mega Man 7. |usdefname=Rush Coil |usdefdmg=0% |usdefdesc=Mega Man briefly summons his robotic dog companion Rush, who acts similar to Sonic's Spring Jump. A second bounce will make Mega Man jump even higher than the first bounce. Other players will also be able to bounce on Rush, even if he is in the air. The move is based on the Rush Coil from Mega Man 3. |usc1name=Tornado Hold |usc1dmg=2% (center), 1% (sides) |usc1desc=Drops a spinning fan onto the ground that creates a tornado and pushes anyone caught in it upwards, dealing multiple hits. It can be also used to combo into the Flame Sword, Slash Claw or Air Shooter. If used in mid-air, it causes the fan to fall as it pushes Mega Man up, giving it better offensive potential but slightly less vertical distance than the Rush Coil. It is based on Tengu Man's weapon from Mega Man 8. |usc2name=Beat |usc2dmg=0% |usc2desc=Mega Man summons his robotic bird companion Beat, which he grabs onto as he lifts him upwards with greater horizontal distance but less speed than the Rush Coil. Based on the Beat Call from Mega Man 7, which allowed Beat to appear and rescue Mega Man from falling off the screen. Capable of letting Mega Man fly under Final Destination while none of his other custom moves can. |dsdefname=Leaf Shield |dsdefdmg=2% (circling), 3.8% (thrown) |dsdefdesc=Mega Man summons leaf-shaped units that electromagnetically orbit around him. The leaves block projectiles, and can be fired forwards by pressing an attack button to land multiple hits, or used with the Super Arm to deal additional damage. The move is based on Wood Man's weapon from Mega Man 2. |dsc1name=Skull Barrier |dsc1dmg=0% (circling), 2% (thrown) |dsc1desc=Produces a skull-shaped energy shield that orbits around Mega Man. It can reflect projectiles, but travels much less distance and does much less damage when thrown, and no damage at all when it is orbiting around Mega Man. The move is based on Skull Man's weapon from Mega Man 4. |dsc2name=Plant Barrier |dsc2dmg=3% (circling), 4.2% (thrown) |dsc2desc=Mega Man summons flower petal-shaped units that orbit around him. The petals are more durable than the Leaf Shield, as they do not disappear when hit and deal slightly more damage when thrown, but it moves slightly slower and has less range when thrown. The move is based on Plant Man's weapon from Mega Man 6. |fsname=Mega Legends |fsdmg=3% (init), 39% (attack) |fsdesc=Mega Man fires a Black Hole Bomb, Galaxy Man's weapon from Mega Man 9, in front of him. After it explodes, it can suck opponents in. If anyone gets sucked in, then Mega Man X, MegaMan.EXE, Mega Man Volnutt, and Geo Stelar will join Mega Man to fire their Mega Busters in unison in a cinematic Final Smash. }} On Screen Apperance Taunts Idle Pose Victory Poses In competitive play Active Inactive Alternate Costumes See: Trivia